It all started with a cherry bomb
by Sasori for Eternity
Summary: When the crazy chick Deidara set off a cherry bomb near the power plant, they are sent to a parallel dimension, where the girls and guy meet their oppo-gender equivalents!
1. Chapter 1

The nine girls and a boy were taking a walk. "Seriously, Konan." The orange-haired girl said. "Don't you have any guy friends?" Konan rolled his eyes. "Hidan's _this close _to being transvestite. Does that count?" Hidan shrieked as Deidara snuck up behind her and grabbed her chest. "She would get all the guys if she would undo those bindings, not the lesbos she's been attracting!" "YOU GODDAMN EXPLOSIVE IDIOT! I'M GONNA KICK YOU TO HELL!" Hidan yelled, embarrassed. "Shut it, baka." A tanned girl with stitches bumped her head. Deidara started giggling like a maniac. "Speaking of explosives..." She said quietly. "CHEERY BOMBS!" She shreiked throwing up the illegal explosives. Itachi rolled her eyes. "Let's not. We're near the power plant." "WhatEVER!" She yelled, pulling out a match. There was a huge explosion, and for a second, everyone blacked out. Tobi jumped up, her ponytails bouncing. "DEI-SENPAI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Deidara laughed like an insane person, which she was.

"THIS IS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Itachi grabbed the blonde's shoulders. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" She was talking about the gaping hole in the middle of the air sucking like a vacuum. "WHOA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Deidara smiled. "Cherry bombs!" Tobi stared into the oblivion. "What the heckles is that...?" She asked getting a closer look. All of a sudden, she fell forward, into it. "AAAAH! TOBI!" Zetsu cried, jumping in after her. Kisame freaked out. "We-WE HAVE TO GO IN AFTER THEM!" Deidara let out a small wimper as she dragged Itachi with her into the portal. Sasori sighed. "Deidara, from this point on, I blame you for everything." "The you're gonna hate me for THIS!" Deidara yelled, pushing the redhead into the portal and jumping in after her.

Hidan jumped into the portal screaming "WHA-HOOO!" And everyone else silently followed, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

The Akatsuki napped in silence. Hidan rested on Kakuzu's chest. "Kuzu, do you feel weird at all? Like there's a fucking disturbance in the air or something like that?" "Hn. I don't really know." There was suddenly a huge dust explosion ten yards away from everyone. "DAMN, I WAS RIGHT FOR ONCE!" Hidan cheered as he jumped up to check it out. There was silence for a whole minute. "GIRLS! EIGHT OF THEM! I think..." Hidan yelled. The blonde sat up. "CHERRY BOMBS! YEEEAAAHHHH!" She appeared to be really exited. She looked at Hidan as if in sudden realization that he was right there. "Huh? Hidan?" She questioned. Hidan jumped back in surprise. "HOW- HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" "Wait..." She thought for a second. "She's right there...Who are you?" As if on cue, fem-Hidan woke up. "WOW! Just... DAMN! THAT WAS A WILD RIDE!" "You said it, sista!" Deidara said, giving her a high-five. Zetsu woke up. "IS TOBI OKAY?!" She nearly screamed. "Allo." Tobi said, hanging by her undershirt on the branch of a tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Zetsu carefully pulled the masked girl out of the tree. "Be more careful next time okay?" Zetsu whispered in a gentle voice that she only used against Tobi. All of a sudden Hidan-errr...MALE Hidan made the comment again. "Who the FUCK are you?!" FemDeidara sighed. "Well, I'm Pinky and this is the Brain." She said, pointing at FemHidan. Male Hidan looked confused. **(A/N: I'll come up with a better name later) **"Sarcasm." She then said. "I'm The amazing genius Deidara and this annoying bitch is Hidan." Male Hidan stared in shock. "You're fucking kidding, right?" "Nope. And over there, Zetsu's getting Tobi out of the tree." All of a sudden,Male Hidan yelled. "GUUUYYYSSS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Within seconds, a buch of men and a woman wearing all the same thing ran over to where Hidan was. Male Deidara stared at the blonde girl, who had just lost interest in what's happening. "WHOA! THEY LOOK LIKE US!" FemHidan commented. "NO FUCKIN' DUR!" FemDeidara yelled at the chick. FemItachi woke up. "You guys are so goddamn loud..." She mumbled. "Tell me about it..." FemKisame replied, also waking up.

FemItachi opened her eyes just to meet a pair of yellow ones. blue skin, blue hair. "Kisame, did you decide to go transvestite?" FemItachi said, half awake. "You look ugly like that. "No, Itachi-san. I didn't. And that's not me you're looking at." FemKisame said. "What-! Then who's THIS?!" The guy smiled. "My name is Hoshigaki Kisame!" He said. "But- SHE'S Hoshigaki Kisame!" FemItachi said, pointing at Kisame gave him a confused look. "What the HELL?!" Yelled a voice, waking up FemPein. "Whoa! Konan! What're you doing up there?!" She yelled at Male Konan, who was at the top branch of a tall tree, hanging upside-down for his dear life. He suddenly slipped. "WHAAA! CATCH HIM, SOMEBODY!" FemPein yelled, as the other girls ran around trying to catch him. Instead, he landed on FemPein's male equivalent. "Oh! Uh, sorry!" He said. "DEIDARA-SENPAI! WHERE THE HECKLES ARE WE?!" FemTobi asked. All the men, except Male Konan, looked at Male Deidara. FemDeidara turned on Tobi. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING KNOW?!" Within seconds, FemDeidara was on the ground, pinned by FemSasori.

"Heh..heh heh heh..." FemSasori chucked evilly, making all head turn. "Heh heh heh...This is all YOU'RE fault, Deidara. And for that you will be punished. "Wha-SASORI! PUSHING YOU IN WAS JUST A JOKE! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEE!" FemItachi and FemKisame exchanged glances. "We can't say she doesn't deserve it," FemItachi sighed. "But we can't just let Sasori kill her." FemKakuzu then grabbed Sasori by her long ponytail. "Don't. We might find a power plant with luck." FemDeidara started laughing loudly, almost in a drunken state. "CHERRY BOOMMMBBBS!~" "We could of DIED!" FemSasori yelled back. "Just let me cut her hair." "NO! ANYTHING BUT MY HAIR! PLEASE SASORI-DANNA!" She cried. Male Deidara looked like he could puke. Her hair was cut chort and crazy at the hand of FemSasori, who was holding a pocketknife. "Forget making dolls...heh heh heh..." She grinned. "I should be a hair stylist!" She laughed, watching the crying Deidara.


End file.
